


Hosed Down

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus), letmeputitinyourbutt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sexy car wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/pseuds/letmeputitinyourbutt
Summary: Hux is a dirty tease but so is Kylo ft. car hoods and hoses





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the kyluxhardkinks prompt of Hux doing a sexy car wash~
> 
> This 100% started because of letmeputitinyourbutt who drew the prompt and then wanted a fic for it that included rimming and nipple play.

Lazy weekends were Kylo's favorite. After spending the week working, he loved staying at home doing nothing but hanging out with Hux and basking in the fact that they now had a house of their own. Hux called it a cabin, but that was mainly because they lived outside the city limits and the yard was full of gorgeous oak and birch trees. Considering the one bedroom flat they used to share in the city, this house was perfect.

Kylo had just finished reading a book he'd been working on the last couple weeks, and when he finally put it down he realized that he hadn't seen or heard Hux for close to an hour now. He stood up from the couch and stretched before sighing and going off to find him. 

Usually when Hux was quiet for a long time it was because he was working in the home office they'd set up for him. The cozy room was empty though, so he went to check the bedroom next. He wasn't there, nor was he in the bathroom, kitchen, or basement. Kylo frowned and finally decided to check outside. 

He walked out the front door and immediately came to a halt at the sight that greeted him from the driveway: two long, thin legs going far higher than they should. 

"What are you doing?"

Hux paused and stood up straight, turning to look at him.

"Washing the car."

That was obvious. The question was more aimed at why Hux was doing it in a tight white shirt and black spandex booty shorts. Or maybe it was a speedo. Kylo couldn't tell.

While he was busy staring at Hux's barely clothed body, a sudden blast of cold water hit him in the face and he cried out in shock. 

“Hux!”

“Sorry, thought you looked a bit hot.”

Kylo glared at him but the look didn't hold up as he began staring at how Hux was now standing with a leg up on the front bumper, letting the hose pour over his shirt and giving a great view of his ass. Kylo felt his face start to heat, a mix of indignation from being sprayed and arousal from the way Hux’s shirt was quickly becoming transparent and clinging to his chest.

“See something you like?” Hux asked teasingly. 

“Don't be thick,” Kylo snapped back. Hux knew full well what he was doing. 

“Why don't you do something about it then?”

It only took a few long strides before he was directly behind Hux, snatching the hose from him and roughly shoving him down against the hood of the car with a hand splayed across his shoulder blades. He caught a glimpse of a wicked green before Hux’s face disappeared against the car.

He pushed his hips back grinding against Kylo's hardening cock, and Kylo swore under his breath.

Hux’s whole demeanor quickly changed when Kylo sprayed the hose over him, soaking him completely.

“Fuck!” Hux cursed, his body tensing and flesh raising with goosebumps as he tried to struggle away from the frigid water.

“You know you deserve this,” Kylo responded, keeping the hand with the hose pressed against Hux’s back as he took the other from his shoulders and pulled down Hux’s shorts, leaving them resting under the swell of his ass. The hand immediately moved to a cheek, spreading it before forcing the flow of water directly between his ass.

Hux yelped and jolted up when the water sprayed directly over his hole, but Kylo quickly pressed him back down against the hood. 

Water splashed on the driveway around their feet as Hux breathed hard. Kylo ground his hips against Hux's bare ass, his cock tenting wet shorts as he ran his hand down Hux's back. 

“Are you just going to be a dick or do you plan on actually putting yours in me at some point?” Hux shot at him. 

Kylo snorted. 

“I haven't decided yet.”

Before Hux could come up with a retort, Kylo shoved his shoulders back down, tossing the hose away and firmly grabbing each ass cheek, spreading them as far as they could go. Hux let out a low groan at the stretch while Kylo sank down to his knees, and the groan turned into a high pitched whine when Kylo’s tongue slowly flicked over his hole. The warmth of his mouth against skin left frozen from the water was intense, and by the cries it drew from Hux it must've felt like fire to him.

The hood of the car was slippery and it wasn’t long before Hux was squirming trying to find purchase, his face pressed against the slick metal. Kylo smirked to himself as Hux writhed under his nearly bruising grip, body held firmly in place as his tongue drew circles.

Hux gave up trying to stay upright and his head thumped down onto his folded arms. He cursed again, moaning Kylo's name along with it, and Kylo became relentless with his ministrations. Licking a broad stripe over his hole and proceeding to concentrate on opening Hux up. Fingers kneaded soft flesh as he pressed his tongue directly into that tight furl, alternating pressure until Hux finally relaxed enough that he could slip in. 

The intrusion made Hux tense again, forcing Kylo to retreat but it didn't last long. He teased his way into Hux's ass and then slid his hand closer to push a thumb inside of him.

With his thumb in Hux's ass, he pulled his face away and pet his other hand over Hux's hip. 

“I can't believe you dressed like this to wash the car,” he said. “Anyone who saw you would know you're a slut. And now they'd really know it because you bent over without question and let me play with your ass.”

Hux huffed out a laugh that turned into a groan when Kylo pushed his thumb in further. 

“Good thing we live in the middle of the woods then,” Hux retorted. 

With his free hand Kylo slapped Hux's ass, making him yelp again. Their wet skin made the blow sharp and loud. Kylo hit him again just to hear the sound of it. 

“We are not in the middle of the woods. We live five miles out of town, you brat.”

Hux said nothing but despite his face being turned away, Kylo was certain he’d just rolled his eyes. 

Pulling his thumb out, Kylo stood up and wrapped a hand around Hux's front to pull his soaked back flush against Kylo's chest. His hand cupped Hux's jaw and he pushed his face to the side to look at the road. A car shot past their driveway. 

“We live off of the highway,” Kylo murmured against his ear. “If people were driving any slower, they'd be able to look over and see what a dirty tease you are.”

“You love it,” Hux said as he ground his ass against Kylo cock, drawing a sharp breath from him. 

“Naughty,” Kylo said nipping at his ear. “If we'd taken that house in the suburbs, some nosey housewife would've called the cops for public indecency. Or maybe that's what you're going for? Do you want to be punished for acting like a whore?”

Hux moaned, sounding like as much of a slut as Kylo was making him out to be. Reaching a hand down, he pushed his own shorts and underwear down far enough to free his cock and balls and aligned himself with Hux's crack. Rocking his hips forward felt divine, cock sliding up between firm cheeks. The water provided little in the way of slick but the drag was enough to have pleasure twisting in his gut.

He planted kisses down Hux's neck and bit his shoulder, loving the loud cry it drew from him. 

“We still have neighbors, you realize,” Kylo said sliding the hand that was cupping Hux's jaw down his chest. Between the cold water and arousal, his nipples were hard and peaked, the thin, wet fabric of his shirt clinging to them. He circled one with his finger, enjoying how stiff they were and how that simple touch made Hux's breath catch. “Keep making noise like that and they might decide to see what's wrong.” 

He brought his other hand up to tease at the other nipple and pinched both of them between his fingers. Hux's body jerked against him and he cried out again. Kylo smiled against the side of his neck and ground his cock on his ass. 

“Shameless slut,” he muttered, twisting Hux's nipples where they were still pinched in his fingers. 

“Oh fuck, Ren…” Hux moaned. 

“You're right though. I do love this. I love watching your indifferent facade crumble to show what a needy, depraved thing you really are.”

He was thrusting his hips steadily against Hux's now, each drag of his cock over cool skin making warmth pool and tighten in his gut. His fingers were still working over Hux's nipples, alternating between lightly rubbing and pinching them. Hux was leaning back against his chest and panting now, a hand thrown back to keep Kylo's head against his neck while the other was clasped on Kylo's hip. 

“Tell me you're a slut,” Kylo said gruffly as he felt himself getting closer.

Hux scoffed. “Ren,” he said, the indignation in his voice clear despite how breathy it was. 

Kylo moved on from one of his nipples to drag his hand down Hux's front until he reached the bulge of his cock which was barely concealed by his shorts with them pulled down as they were. He was in a bit of disbelief that Hux even owned something so scandalous. Now that he knew about them though, this would not be the last time he wore them. 

Hux cursed and his hand tightened on Kylo's head as he squeezed his trapped cock. 

“Come on, tell me you're my perfect slut.”

His hand massaged Hux's cock as he continued to grind against his ass, fingers still teasing at one nipple until Hux's panting breaths were turning to whines. 

There was another curse from Hux as he canted his hips forward into Kylo's hand, Kylo obliging him in rubbing with more intent.

“Yes,” Hux hissed. 

“Tell me what you are,” Kylo rumbled against his neck, grazing his teeth over damp skin. 

There was a final huff of breath and moan before Hux was nodding. 

“I'm a slut,” he groaned. Kylo's cock throbbed hard and his movements became frantic as he got closer. “I'm your slut.”

Kylo was panting now and in seconds he was coming over Hux's ass and on his back. He groaned as warmth pulsed through him in waves, spreading relief through his body. His hands came to rest on Hux's hips and he set his forehead down on his shoulder while he caught his breath. 

After a moment he tucked himself back in his pants, scrunching his nose at how the wet fabric felt as it cooled against his skin. When he was decent he looked up to see Hux looking over his shoulder at him with a half ruined, half annoyed expression. 

“Forgetting something?” he asked. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He leaned in and gave Hux's cheek a quick kiss. 

“Car looks great so far, babe.”

Hux made a frustrated yell and bent down to scoop up the hose while Kylo booked it back into the house, laughing. He slammed the door shut behind him before Hux could turn the hose on him and laughed again inside as he stripped off his wet clothes. Hux would absolutely make him pay for this but it was worth it.


End file.
